Happy Birthday Horatio
by blackrose538
Summary: It's Horatio's Birthday and Calleigh makes sure he gets the best birthday gift ever! DUCAINE


_I need to ask you for a favor: PLEASE be kind! It's the first DuCaine Story I ever posted, though it's not the first I wrote. I just wanted to write something special for today, as I noticed that I share my birthday with Horatio... well at least with David Caruso. ;-) And to add that here: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Mr. CARUSO! :) _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (except for the storyline and plot!) The rest belongs to the creators of this great show :)_**

**_I hope you'll all like this!_**

**_

* * *

_**

And I want to dedicate this story to my friend AIP because she kinda brought me back to CSI Miami and DuCaine so THANK YOU FOR THAT! And also thanks for being there and help me when I need some help :) This story is for you and I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday Horatio**

It was an early Friday morning and Horatio was getting ready for work. If it was just him, he'd say it was a very normal day. But as soon as he heard his cell phone ring, which was lying on his table, and he went to read the new message he got, he was reminded of the fact that made today different: It was his birthday. The message he got was from Eric, sending him an early morning greeting and a happy birthday picture and his best wishes. A small smile played around the corners of his mouth as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and left his apartment.

As he reached the lab and was about to leave the elevator he was stopped by Calleigh who was already waiting for him. He greeted her with a soft smile, but noticed her somewhat nervous posture as she replied his smile.

"What is it? You look nervous, Calleigh."

"I uh…need you to come with me to the break room. I gotta show you something." Calleigh said and looked at him in expectation.

"Lead the way then."

Calleigh made her way over to the break room which wasn't far from the elevator and Horatio followed her, curious to know what she wanted to show him, but thought that it might be work related. When they reached the closed door, Calleigh turned around to him, softly brushing the door with her hand, but hard enough, so the sound would be heard inside. And then she opened the door and let him enter the room, before she quickly followed him, closing the door behind them.

As Horatio entered the room, he found it slightly decorated with a few garlands and a banner with the words: "Happy Birthday Horatio" on it and his team was standing in front of him, singing the well known song for him. Horatio turned back to look at Calleigh who sang along with the others and just gave him her sweetest smile. Their surprise for his birthday was a success.

As they all stepped aside to build a small path in the room, they revealed a small birthday cake that Natalia made for them. And this time, due to Calleigh's 'investigations' when Horatio asked her out for dinner the week before, they gave him a small bottle of his favorite Cologne. He turned around to look at all of his team members who were standing around him. Calleigh, Natalia, Eric, Ryan and Walter, even Frank came.

"Thanks, everyone." Horatio said. "I'm glad to have such a great team, remembering their boss' birthday. Now… we'll share the cake and then go back to work, because the criminals aren't as nice."

The group around him giggled but nodded their heads. The Criminals wouldn't spare them the work today. They didn't know it was Horatio's Birthday and if they knew, they wouldn't care. So everybody got his piece of the cake and then they were all back to work again, all but Calleigh. She waited till the room was empty, leaving only her and Horatio.

"Thank you, Calleigh." He smiled softly.

"It wasn't only my idea, but you're more than welcome. Besides… do you have plans for tonight?"

"Not yet, you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you might want to join me for dinner at the beach tonight." Calleigh said right away and locked eyes with Horatio. He was searching her eyes for a few seconds before a small smile played around the corners of his lips.

"I'd love to."

"Okay. See you at 8 pm then?"

"How about I pick you up at 7?" he said firmly.

"I'll be ready at 6." She smiled and he nodded softly.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The day went by without any specific actions or interruptions. Most of his time at the lab was spent with paperwork. Now he was standing in his bedroom, closing the last button of his light blue dress shirt and then he went over to the bathroom to apply some of his favorite Cologne and getting his hair ordered once more. And while he was doing that, he wondered why he was so nervous today. He wasn't that nervous when he went out for dinner with Calleigh last week.

_Maybe because today's a special day for you and you're hoping that tonight will be special, too? _His mind threw at him and he could only nod his head.

He looked at his expression in the mirror again before he grabbed his keys and left his apartment, to made his way over to Calleigh's and pick her up.

On the way to her place he tried to imagine what she'll wear and how she did her hair and what kind of perfume she chose for tonight. All that had his mind occupied and slightly aroused. As He reached her apartment he quickly put those thoughts aside, so he was able to concentrate on his actions and wouldn't be embarrassed.

He walked to her door and knocked softly, only to be greeted by a slightly smiling Calleigh who seemed to know that he was there. She closed her apartment door behind her and looked up at Horatio.

"You look amazing." He said.

She was wearing a black chiffon neckholder dress that ended shortly under her knees, fitting stilettos and a small silver necklace as well as fitting earrings. She had her hair curled slightly and it was pinned up a little in the back of her head, hanging loosely onto her back.

"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself." She smiled softly as they walked back to his car and drove the short way over to their favorite restaurant at the beach. What neither of them knew was the fact the other liked this restaurant, too.

"Well… I hope I chose the right place…" Calleigh said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Actually it's my favorite."

"Really? I didn't know that. It's my favorite, too!"

"Then let's go and waste no time to get in and share an amazing dinner with an amazing company." Horatio said as he got out of the car and walked around it to hold the door open for Calleigh to get out. She smiled at his old fashioned, yet sweet behavior. He was gentleman all the way. Something she found herself loving about him. He extended his hand for her to take and helped her out of the car and she scooped her arm into his as they made their way over to the restaurant to spend an amazing evening together.

**xXxXxXxXx**

After they had dinner they both sat for a while talking and sharing a glass of wine. It was Calleigh who suggested to go out for a walk on the beach, now that the sun was about to set and Horatio agreed to her idea, as he wanted to suggest the same. So he paid for their dinner and they both left, again Calleigh's arm in his. They walked down the small way till they reached the beach and Calleigh slipped out of her shoes and grabbed them as they started walking on the sand. Horatio gave her an understanding smile.

They reached a small group of rocks which were easy to climb onto and they decided to do just that and then sit down at the edge of the biggest rock, their feet hanging down the cool stone, but not reaching the water underneath them.

"You know, I love to watch sunsets at the beach. It's bathing everything in a beautiful reddish-orange light." Calleigh said as they watched the last rays of the sun disappear. A slight shiver ran down her spine, causing her skin to cover with shiver bumps. Horatio, who had his arm carefully wrapped around her shoulders slipped off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders and then wrapped his arm around her, holding her a bit closer. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment and then looked up at him, her eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. For a moment they just had their eyes locked, that is until Calleigh took the courage to lean in and carefully taste his lips. Much to her surprise, but also to her relief he replied her kiss, adding a bit more passion to it.

"Happy Birthday Horatio." Calleigh whispered into his ear after they pulled away from each other in need of air.

"Thank you. You just made it perfect." He replied and kissed her once again.

**The End**

* * *

_Did you like it? Please, just leave me a small note, but please be kind, okay? _

_HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND EVERONE!_

_blackrose538_


End file.
